


Only Fools Rush In

by blurrylinesandmessylife



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-02-18 05:58:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 13,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13093872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blurrylinesandmessylife/pseuds/blurrylinesandmessylife
Summary: Maggie Sawyer has a cute kid.Enter Alex Danvers. They become a cute family.The end.





	1. First Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> So, here’s the thing: I think it’s totally fine for people to not want babies. TOTALLY fine. 
> 
> However, Floriana is adorable with babies and I just…I can’t okay? I cannot deal with it. So, even though I swore Supergirl was dead to me, I’m back with this little ficlet. 
> 
> Things you need to know: Maggie has an 8-year old named Jamie. Who she’s great with because, again, have you SEEN how adorable it could have been if we got Maggie with kids? Maggie starts dating Alex, who is also great with Jamie, because Alex Danvers is a grown up adorable child herself. 
> 
> Tooth rotting fluff because apparently I’m an emotional disaster lately. 
> 
> One of those 5+1’s fics.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jamie meets Alex.

Maggie Sawyer doesn’t date. She has one-night stands and illicit trysts, but nothing serious. Nothing that lasts. Nothing that would cause her 8-year-old daughter, Jamie, pain when the relationship inevitably goes south.

So when Maggie Sawyer meets Alex Danvers, fumbling Baby Gay Alex Danvers, Maggie is more than happy to be a beautiful woman’s sexual awakening.

Low stakes, high reward.

But soon, pool nights and bar bathroom hook ups morph into lunch dates and quickies at shared crime scenes.

Into late night conversations about deep, dark secrets and whispered confessions of hopes and dreams for the future.

Into sweet good morning texts and _stay safe out there_ wishes.

Until suddenly, Maggie Sawyer finds herself asking Baby Gay Alex Danvers to enter into something that feels an awful lot like an Adult Gay relationship.

Until Maggie finds herself risking it all, asking Alex to meet her daughter.

Which is why Maggie stands in her foyer now, with a timid Jamie Sawyer hiding behind her legs. Both Sawyer women close to hurling. The doorbell rings again, and Maggie pulls out her phone, jotting out a quick text: _one sec, Jamie pep talk._

“You promise she’s nice, Mama?” Jamie asks, her lip wobbling. Maggie squats down, tucking hair behind Jamie’s ear. “I promise. Have I ever brought someone home who wasn’t nice?”

“You never let me meet anyone you go on dates with.”

“That tells you this one’s pretty special, then, hm?”

Jamie nods. “But…what if she doesn’t like me?”

Maggie presses a kiss to Jamie’s cheek. “She’s going to love you. And not just because I do. But if you don’t like her, we’ll go back to it being just you an’ me. Okay?”

“Okay.” Jamie sighs, hugging Maggie tightly. “I’m ready now.” Jamie breathes into Maggie’s hair.

“I’m proud of you, baby.” Maggie kisses Jamie’s temple before she stands to pull the door open. 

Maggie’s enamored when she’s greeted to the sight of Alex wiping her palms on her pants awkwardly on the front porch, just as nervous. Alex offers a little wave as Maggie pulls Jamie slightly out from behind her, Jamie folding herself against Maggie’s side.

“Jamie. This is Alex.”

Jamie sticks out her hand as Alex squats to her eye level. “Hi. Nice to meet you.” Jamie says shyly.

Alex smiles, grasping the hand and offering a firm shake. “Nice to meet you, too. Your mom’s told me so much about you.”

Jamie looks up at Maggie. “Mamaaa, that’s embarrassing.” Maggie runs her fingers through Jamie’s hair. “Sorry, what can I say? I like you.”

Jamie huffs, but hugs Maggie’s waist tightly. “Can go finish setting the table now?” Jamie asks into Maggie’s hip as Maggie chuckles. _The flee instinct runs strong in us Sawyers_. “Go ahead. We’ll be in soon to help.”

Alex scratches at her neck when she pops back up from her squat. “Can I – does she know that we – I – um…kiss? “ she stutters before Maggie, looking very much like a deer in headlights, unsure of what to do.

“Yes, she knows we kiss.” Maggie smirks, placing a hand on Alex’s cheek as she leans in for a kiss. “Hi.” Maggie whispers against Alex’s lips.

“Hi.” Alex mumbles back, going back in for another soft kiss.

“Mama, the oven beeped!” Jamie calls out from the kitchen as Alex pulls away from Maggie and Maggie hangs her head in defeat. “Welcome to dating a woman with a kid. She’s a real buzzkill sometimes." 

Alex raises Maggie’s chin with her finger, forcing Maggie to meet her gaze. “She’s adorable.”

“You say that now.” Maggie toes at the floor.

Alex tucks Maggie’s hair behind her ear. “I know what I signed up for, Mags.”

“Okay.” Maggie sighs, though she still looks unsure. Taking a deep breath, Maggie reaches out for Alex’s hand, giving it a squeeze. “How good are you at lining lasagna noodles? Because Jamie sucks at it.”

\---

Dinner goes off without a hitch. Jamie’s shy and quiet until Alex makes an offhand remark about her findings on a space rock she’d examined earlier at work and Jamie’s eyes bulge out of her head. “That’s so cool! You like outer space too?!”

“It’s my favorite” Alex replies earnestly. “Did you know that…” Alex starts as Jamie drops her fork, mouth open as she hangs on Alex’s every word.

“Great. I’m surrounded by nerds.” Maggie groans a few minutes later when Alex and Jamie volley facts about Pluto back and forth, but the soft look on her face erases any and all malice from her words.

\----

Later that evening, Jamie barrels into the living room, interrupting Maggie and Alex’s conversation as Jamie hugs Maggie’s neck from behind the couch.

“Alex should come to my soccer game this weekend!”

Maggie eyes Alex, vaguely embarrassed. “Oh, I don’t know Jamie, I’m sure Alex is –“ Alex halts Maggie, placing her hand on Maggie’s thigh, a small smile on her face. Maggie lets out a puff of air, her cheeks turning pink as she turns back to look at Jamie. “I’m sure Alex would like to, but you’ve gotta ask her. Politely, please.”

Jamie walks over, standing in front of Alex, dimples popping. “Alex, can you please come to my soccer game this weekend? It’s at…”

Jamie turns to Maggie. “What time is it?”

“8 am.”

Jamie turns back to Alex. “It’s at 8 am at…”

Back to Maggie. “Where?”

“John Reed Elementary School.”

“…at John Reed Elementary School and you can park…” Another pause. “Where can she park?" 

“Lets find out if she can go first and I’ll take over from there.”

Jamie nods before looking back at Alex expectantly. “So? Can you please come?” Alex grabs Jamie’s hand, tugging it gently. “I’d love to. Thank you for inviting me. 

“Awesome!” Jamie fist pumps the air before launching into Maggie’s arms. “I got you another date, Mama!” She whispers into Maggie’s ear, loudly enough for both Maggie and Alex to blush.

“Yup. You’re the best wing woman ever, thanks.” Maggie whispers into Jamie’s ear as she hugs her close. “Go get ready for bed, I’ll be up soon to tuck you in.” Jamie drops a sloppy kiss to Maggie’s cheek before running off again.

Maggie chews the inside of her cheek, sheepish, as she turns to Alex. “I guess she likes you. She’s never wants anyone at her soccer games.”

“Oh please. She’s just tryin’ to get you laid.”

Maggie looks at Alex for a beat, picking at her cuticles. “Is it working?” she asks quietly, wincing when her voice wavers slightly.

Alex smiles, wrapping her arm around Maggie’s shoulders and pulling her into her side. “You didn’t need her to get you laid at first, but she’s certainly helping your case for it to continue.”

Alex feels rather than hears the relieved _thank you_ Maggie murmurs against her neck.


	2. First Hug

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First Hug

Jamie and Alex get along famously, but Alex is cautious, letting the eight-year-old dictate the pace of their relationship. Which means three months in, Jamie and Alex still haven’t spent much time alone together.

That changes one night when, during Alex’s weekly movie night with _her Sawyer girls_ , Maggie gets a call from the precinct. Maggie ducks away with an apologetic thumbs up, leaving Alex and Jamie to fend for themselves on the couch.

Any fears Alex has that it’d be awkward are allayed when Jamie lets out a massive yawn the second Maggie leaves the room.

“You tired, kiddo?” Alex asks, biting her tongue when Jamie vehemently shakes her head _no,_ even as her fists rub her eyes. Alex nods, readjusting the blanket around Jamie and lowering the TV volume just a little, _just in case_. Minutes later, Alex checks in on Jamie again out of the corner of her eye, heart clenching when she sees Jamie slowly drifting into Alex, her eyes drooping shut.

“Come here, sleepyhead” Alex coos, lifting her arm around Jamie’s shoulder. Jamie snuggles in without thought, arm dropping around Alex’s middle. “I’m not sleepy though, Lex.” Jamie yawns again.

“I know you aren’t.” Alex placates, pressing her lips to the top of Jamie’s head. She keeps her lips pressed there and begins humming softly against Jamie’s hair. Within minutes, Jamie’s snoring.

“Everything good?” Alex whispers when Maggie returns 10 minutes later.

“Yeah. All good. I see I missed a rager.” Maggie points to her drooling daughter, settling down next to Alex on the couch.

“She put up a fight.”

“She always does.” Maggie reaches over to smooth Jamie’s hair out of her face. “Sorry.” Maggie apologizes. “She’s cuddly when she’s tired. I can put her to bed if you want your arm back.”

Alex shakes her head, looking down at Jamie fondly. “No, it’s okay. Leave her. I don’t mind.” Alex smiles when Jamie squeezes Alex tightly in her sleep as Maggie’s head simultaneously drops onto Alex’s other shoulder. “Like mother, like daughter, hm?” Alex teases, pressing a kiss to Maggie’s head.

“Yeah, yeah, just watch the movie.” Maggie grumbles even as she cuddles closer into Alex’s space.


	3. First Fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First Fight

Several months later, during a slow day at the DEO, Alex decides to call Maggie _just to check in_ , swirling in her chair with a soft smile as she waits for Maggie to pick up her call.

“Hey.” Maggie groans out.

Alex sits up, alert, when she hears the exhaustion in Maggie’s voice. “Hey, you. Everything okay?”

“I…how’d you know something was wrong?”

“I know you, Mags. In 7 months of dating, you’ve never answered the phone without a _Danvers_ or a quip. 

“I thought I was the detective in this relationship.” Maggie jokes.

Alex doesn’t take the bait. “Maggie. Talk to me, babe.”

Maggie sighs into the phone. “Sonia called. Her dog’s sick so she’s gotta run him to the vet. Which sucks for her but I’m slammed here and I don’t know what to do with Jamie.”

“Have Sonia drop her off here.”

“Al…”

“No, really. Jamie can sit with me in the lab until I finish up; I’ve only got an hour or so left of work anyway.”

“You sure she won’t be a distraction? You know how annoying she gets when she’s bored...” Maggie hedges.

“Have you met your daughter? I’ll shove a microscope in front of her face and she’ll be thrilled.”

“Fair enough. Thanks, Danvers.” 

“Anytime. I love you.”

“You too. Oh, and just…don’t let her touch any alien goop, please?”

“We’ll see.” Alex laughs as she ends the call.

\--

Jamie’s ecstatic when she gets to the DEO, bouncing happily on Alex’s lap as Alex teaches her how to differentiate between a comet and an asteroid. An hour of science lessons later, Alex is ready to call it a day and head home.

“You stay here. I’ve just gotta check in at command and then we’re outta here, ‘kay?”

“Okay!” Alex drops a kiss to the top of Jamie’s head, leaving Jamie spinning in Alex’s chair.

Seconds later, a squeal from the hallway pulls Jamie out of the chair, curious. She peeks around the door, her lip trembling when she sees Alex gather a little boy in her arms and drop a kiss to a blonde woman’s cheek.

When Alex spins the little boy around, Jamie breaks, sinking to the floor as shuddering sobs wrack her frame.

It’s how Alex finds Jamie when she returns. Alex is on her knees at Jamie’s side instantly, concern on her face, plain as day. “Sweetie, what’s wrong?”

“I want Mama.”

“She’s meeting us home, baby.” Alex reaches out to wipe a tear away from Jamie’s cheek. Jamie shirks away, swatting Alex’s hand. “Stop, I hate you!” She screams, her shoulders shaking as she gasps for breath.

Alex stares at Jamie, stunned, tears welling in her own eyes now. Alex opens her mouth to ask more questions but ultimately thinks better of it, rising to her feet wearily.

“Okay, lets go bring you to Mama.” Alex relents, reaching out to grab Jamie’s hand, as she’d grown so accustomed to doing. When Jamie refuses to take Alex’s hand, crossing her arms in defiance instead, Alex starts crying too.

Alex and Jamie both cry the whole drive home.

\---

Later that evening, after Maggie’s calmed Jamie down, Maggie joins her forlorn girlfriend on the couch, sliding her arm around Alex’s slumped shoulders.

“I can’t believe your daughter hates me. I don’t even know what I did wrong!” Alex groans as she wipes a tear from her eye.

“She doesn’t hate you, Alex. Just go up there and talk to her.” Maggie soothes as she presses a kiss to her temple.

“Why, so she tell me she hates me again?”

“She’s a kid. She says lots of stuff she doesn’t mean.”

“But –“

Maggie groans, grabbing Alex’s face in her hands. “She’s insanely jealous, Al. She saw you with Kara and Jeremy. She thinks you’re replacing us with them.”

Alex gasps. “I couldn’t dream of rep –“ . Maggie grabs Alex’s hands. “I know that, babe. But Jamie doesn’t. She needs to hear it from you.”

Alex nods her head, chewing her lip. “So, she doesn’t hate me?”

“She doesn’t hate you.” Alex buckles into Maggie in relief.

“And _you_ don’t hate me for sending your kid into a jealous spiral?” Alex asks as she tugs on her own sleeve.

Maggie laughs. “No. In fact, I _love_ you for how much _you’re_ spiraling over my daughter’s temper tantrum.”

“I’m not _spiraling_ it’s just…I would die for you both and the fact she thought for a second I’d– “

Maggie cuts her off with a kiss. When they pull back, Maggie leaves her hands on Alex’s cheeks, her forehead resting against Alex’s. “Please go profess this super sweet confession of your undying and sacrificial love of my child _to_ my child so she sleeps tonight.”

Alex laughs, pressing another kiss to Maggie’s lips. “Don’t worry baby, you’ll get an R-rated confession of my love for _you_ later.” Maggie swats at Alex’s backside as Alex wags her eyebrows over her shoulder, heading towards Jamie’s room.

Alex’s swagger slows as she climbs the stairs, and she starts sweating when she reaches the door to Jamie’s bedroom. She takes a deep breath as she knocks on Jamie’s door with a shaking hand, opening it a crack.

“Hey kiddo, it’s Alex. I know you hate me but can I talk to you for a second? Please?” Jamie sniffles, but doesn’t say anything. Alex takes it as an invitation; coming around the bed to sit on the floor, chin resting on the mattress as she brushes the hair away from Jamie’s face. Jamie squeezes her eyes shut as tears fall. Alex scrambles onto the bed, pulling Jamie to her chest as the little girl starts sobbing.

Alex runs her fingers through Jamie’s hair, her voice a soothing whisper. “You know, you’re not the first person to hate me. My sister hated me too, when she first came to live with us.”

“You have a sister?” Jamie asks, wiping her nose as she lifts her head to look at Alex.

“Mhmm. Her name is Kara. I think you even saw her today at the DEO. Kara’s been away for a really long time taking care of my mom, but Mom’s better now so Kara’s back. She came to work today with her son to surprise me.”

Jamie ducks her head into Alex’s neck. “I th-thought you fo-found a n-new family.” Jamie hiccups as a fresh wave of sobs overtake her.

“Oh, sweetheart, no…” Alex exhales as she presses her lips to Jamie’s forehead. “Kara’s coming over on Saturday so she can meet you and Mama.” Alex pokes at Jamie’s side to drive home the point. “She’s really excited to meet my family.”

Jamie looks up at Alex, Alex’s heart breaking at the cautious wonderment in Jamie’s eyes. “Really?”

Alex smiles, wiping a tear from Jamie’s cheek, exhaling when Jamie doesn’t shrink away from her touch this time. “Yup. And my nephew already loves his cousin Jamie. I told him all about you.”

“You did?” Alex doesn’t miss the fact that Jamie looks bashful but delighted that Alex had mentioned her at all.

“Mhm. I told him how funny you are and how smart you are and how brave you are and how kind you are and that you’re gonna teach him to be all those things too. That is, of course, if you think you’re up for the challenge?”

“Yes!” Jamie starts but sits up abruptly, eyeing Alex wearily. “Wait. Do I have to change his diaper?” Alex snorts as she sits up too. “No, he’s four. Old enough to be out of diapers, but still little enough for him to need you.”

“Okay, phew. Then, yes!”

They sit there in silence for a beat, Jamie toying with the sleeve of Alex’s shirt until she finally whispers, “I don’t hate you at all, Lex. I didn’t mean it.” 

“Boy, am I glad to hear that. I missed my Jamie snuggles so much. I was afraid I’d have to give them up forever.” Alex teases as she gathers Jamie into her lap in a tight hug.

Jamie doesn’t respond directly but when Alex feels the little girl go boneless in her arms, Alex knows she’s not the only one relieved. Alex rocks Jamie back and forth for a minute longer before Jamie bolts out of her arms with newfound vigor.

“I’ve gotta tell Mama I’m a cousin!” Jamie yells, tripping over her feet in excitement as Alex watches her run off, a tear falling down her cheek.

 

 


	4. First "I Love You"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First "I love you"

A month later, Alex blinks awake to Jamie’s face inches away from hers, staring.

“You’re sick.” Jamie states, looking worried. 

“I am but I’ll be okay. I just caught your cold.” 

“It’s my fault?” Jamie asks, tears welling in her eyes.

Alex sits up, hand pressing her temples as her head pounds. She pulls Jamie up into her lap once she gets her bearings. “No, sweetie. I didn’t mean it like that. It’s not your fault at all. That’s just how germs work, you did nothing wrong.”

Jamie nods, arms wrapping around Alex’s neck as her fingers play with the ends of Alex’s hair. “I’ll be right back, don’t move!” Jamie whispers as she scrambles off Alex and out of the bedroom.

Alex groans, burrowing back down into bed, too sick to even think of moving.

A few minutes later, Alex has to stifle a laugh when she sees a mass of blankets and stuffed animals enter the bedroom, Jamie’s little feet poking out at the bottom the only indication of who holds the bundle. Jamie clamors onto the bed, tucking the blankets all around Alex and placing her favorite stuffed giraffe next to Alex’s head.

“What’s all this for?” Alex asks as Jamie readjusts the blanket she’d just covered Alex with. 

“I’m tucking you in, duh! Like you and Mama did for me when I was sick! And Mama’s makin’ you soup because I’m not allowed to touch the stove yet.”

Jamie crawls over Alex to turn off the TV with the remote, ignoring Alex’s raised eyebrow in favor of lining up more stuffed animals on the bed. Once the gang’s all ready, Jamie nods firmly.

“Close your eyes.” Jamie demands, forcing Alex’s eyelids shut with her fingers.

Alex laughs, opening her eyes again. “Why.”

“So I can tell you a bedtime story.” Jamie replies matter-of-factly. Touched, Alex reaches up, thumb smoothing over Jamie’s cheek.

“You being here is more than enough, Jamie. You don’t have to tell me a story.”

“Sure I do. Mama says we should help people we love, ‘specially if they’re feelin’ yucky.”

Alex’s eyes widen in surprise at the low-key declaration, her gaze drifting to the door when she hears Maggie shift against the doorframe, bowl of soup in hand as she watches the duo on the bed with teary eyes.

Alex reaches out for Jamie’s hand, squeezing gently before closing her eyes. “Ya know, you’re good at this. I’m feeling better already.” Jamie huffs proudly as Maggie sits down next to her.

“Did you hear that, Mama? I’m doin’ a good job!” Jamie asks Maggie in a loud whisper as Alex chuckles softly, eyes still squeezed shut, playing along.

“You are, baby. Alex has never looked healthier.” Maggie muses as she presses a kiss to Jamie’s head, winking at Alex when she pops open an eye to glare at Maggie in faux annoyance.

Jamie clears her throat, ready to begin until she lets out a squeak. “Wait, I almost forgot!” Jamie bends down and presses a kiss to Alex’s forehead. “I love you to the moon and back.” Jamie pulls back, turning her attention to Maggie as Alex’s eyes pop open in shock. “You gotta kiss Alex and say the moon thing, too. That’s how all bedtimes start.”

Maggie laughs as she leans across Jamie to kiss Alex’s cheek, echoing her daughter’s words. Maggie performs the same ritual on Jamie for good measure.

“Thank you, Mama.” Maggie offers a salute as Jamie lays down, her face super close to Alex’s. “Okay now you hafta close your eyes, Lex.”

“Yes ma’am” Alex replies, throwing an arm around Jamie as the little girl prattles on and on with a bedtime story that sounds suspiciously similar to the superhero origin story on the show Alex had fallen asleep watching earlier.

Jamie only makes it halfway through her story before she falls asleep in Alex’s arms.

 

 


	5. First "Mommy"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First "Mommy"

A year in, Alex has to go away for a weeklong, DEO mandated, top-secret training session. Meaning she’s forced off the grid for a week.

Jamie creates a countdown calendar the day Alex leaves and for the whole week she’s gone, Jamie refuses to wear anything but Alex’s t-shirts.

It’s a hard week for everyone.

On the day Alex is due back, Jamie bursts through the front door after school with the exuberance of a child on Christmas morning. “Mama! Today’s the day! When does Alex get home?”

“An hour ago.” Alex answers as she pops out from behind a corner.

“LEX!!” Jamie screams, backpack thumping to the floor as she topples into Alex, sending them both tumbling onto the floor, too.

“Hey baby, didja miss me?”

“We did, right Mama?!” Jamie turns to Maggie for confirmation.

“Mhm. Jamie slept on your side of the bed all week so I wouldn’t get lonely.” Maggie validates, though the look Maggie throws to Alex suggests that separation anxiety played more of a factor for the eight year old than it did the thirty eight year old.

“I knew I could count on you to protect our girl!” Alex high-fives Jamie, who absolutely beams in the light of praise.

“I’ve got so many things to show you!” Jamie exclaims as she scrambles to her feet and runs off to her bedroom. Maggie offers her hand to Alex, pulling her up from the floor.

“How come I didn’t get that kind of greeting from you?” Alex taunts as she pulls Maggie into her chest.

“Oh really?” Maggie cocks an eyebrow. “I didn’t hear complaints when I had you moaning my name an hour ago.”

“I suppose...” Alex cedes, nipping at Maggie’s neck.

“Alex! Come on!” Jamie calls out from her room, interrupting the heated moment.

Maggie sighs, pulling away from Alex. “Go. She got her science test grades back. She’s been waiting all week to show you.”

Alex looks apologetic for keying Maggie up, dropping one last kiss to Maggie’s lips. “Love you.” she tosses over her shoulder as she heads towards the stairs, leaving Maggie swooning.

\----

Maggie bolts out of bed later that night when she hears screams. It’s been a long while since Jamie’s had nightmares, but when she has them, boy does she have them.

She’s by Jamie’s side in 30 seconds flat, barely wincing when she takes a fist to the nose as Jamie flails in blind panic. “Hey baby, it’s okay, you’re okay.”

“Where’s Mommy?”

Maggie startles. Jamie’s never called her anything but _Mama_ , which means if she’s calling out for _Mommy_ , she means Alex. But then again, she’s never called Alex anything other than _Alex_ or _Lex_ before either, so she treads carefully.

“Honey, it was just a dream.” Maggie soothes as Jamie sobs harder.

“We hafta make sure she’s okay, Mama! What if the bad man hurt Mommy?”

Maggie lifts Jamie up out of bed, carrying her into her and Alex’s bedroom, rubbing the trembling girl’s back the whole way. She whispers into Jamie’s ear when they reach the bed, shifting Jamie so she can see Alex. “See, everything’s okay. Alex is sleeping and there’s no bad man.”

Jamie scrambles down out of Maggie’s arms, flinging herself on top of Alex. “Mommy!” Jamie cries out, her hands pressing Alex’s cheeks. For as jarring as the wakeup is, with a new name to boot, Alex snaps into mom mode immediately, gathering Jamie into her arms like this isn’t the first time she’s been called _mommy_.

“Whoa. Hey. Shhh, it’s okay, baby. I’m right here.” Jamie whimpers into Alex’s neck as Maggie runs her hand across Jamie’s back. Alex looks to Maggie, question in her eyes. Maggie shakes her head. _I don’t know._ She mouths.

Alex has to rock Jamie back and forth for 5 minutes before Jamie settles down. “You can’t die, Mommy. We need you.” Jamie sniffles out. Alex presses a kiss to Jamie’s temple, reaching out to grab Maggie’s hand when she sees tears forming in Maggie’s eyes.

“I’m not going anywhere. It’s me, you and Mama forever. Okay?” 

“Promise?” Jamie pleads.

“I promise.” Alex swears, leaning over to kiss Maggie, Jamie sandwiched between them. “I love you both so, so much.

 

 


	6. First "Daughter"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> +1, First "Daughter"

A year later, Alex requests Maggie’s permission to talk to Jamie about adopting her, cementing Alex’s role as her legal co-parent. Alex never gets a verbal agreement from Maggie, but the way Maggie sobs and nods into her chest is confirmation enough.

Later that afternoon, Alex asks Jamie for Maggie’s hand in marriage, which Jamie gleefully assents to, so long as she gets to help pick out Maggie’s engagement ring.

Alex surprises both Sawyer women a week later with a joint marriage / adoption proposal.

Alex insists on adopting Jamie before marrying Maggie, adamant that Jamie know Alex wants to be _Mommy_ not just because she’s married to _Mama._ It takes some time, but finally, one week in June, they get their court date to make it official.

\--

Alex throws up twice the morning of the adoption as Maggie holds her hair back, joking that _morning sickness happens **before** the kid’s out in the world walking and talking, not after. _

Alex props her head up wearily on the bowl after her heaving stops. “What if the Judge thinks I’m unfit?”

Maggie hands over some mouthwash, clucking her tongue. “Are you planning on barfing at the courthouse?”

Alex’s eyes widen. “What if I vomit on the Judge?!”

Maggie sighs, kissing Alex’s temple. “I’m teasing you.” She soothes as she brushes Alex’s hair out of her face. “Jamie adores you. She may love you more than I love you. She thinks you’re great, I _know_ you’re great, and the judge will _see_ you’re great. Vomit or not.”

It’s in one ear, out the other. “Okay, but you’re sure you want to co-parent with me? I don’t want you to think I’m stealing your kid. Oh god, what if the Judge thinks I’m stealing your kid!”

Maggie softens, thumb smoothing Alex’s brow. “No one thinks you’re stealing my kid, especially not me. I know what I signed up for.” Maggie smirks as Alex registers her own words from years ago being thrown back at her.

“Okay, you’re right.” Alex grabs Maggie, hugging tightly. “I’m ready now.” Alex exhales into Maggie’s hair.

“Like mother, like daughter.” Maggie laughs. Alex blinks at her, confusion all over her face. Maggie waves her off. “It’s…nothing. Nevermind. Just a full circle thing. I’m proud of you, baby.”

\----

Alex wants Jamie and Maggie to know they’re surrounded by love now, and is grateful when Kara, Jeremy, James, Eliza, Winn and J’onn show up at the courthouse to witness what Alex dubs as _the most important moment_ of her life.

“You’ve got a lot of support around you, little lady. It’s a packed house.” The Judge jokes with Jamie when the ceremony starts.

“Yup! That’s Aunt Kara…” Jamie begins, introducing the Judge to everyone present, before she ends with “.,.and this is Mommy!”

“Ah yes, the woman of the hour.” Alex blushes at the Judge’s words, straightening her blazer. “Seems like Jamie’s given us our in to proceed. Shall we?”

The first half of the ceremony bores Jamie, and she spends most of it making faces at Jeremy, until she hears the Judge finally address her. “Jamie. Why don’t you tell me a little bit about why you want Alex to be your mommy.”

“Sure!” Jamie exclaims as she steps forward. “Lets see…” Jamie starts, scratching her chin theatrically. “Well, Mommy is so smart and she teaches me all about science and she also gives the best snuggles. Oh! She’s really nice and makes me laugh, too. Mommy makes me really happy…” Jamie pauses, turning serious as she grabs Maggie’s hand. “…and she makes my Mama really happy, too. Mommy loves me and she loves Mama and we love Mommy back. That’s the most important part of family.” Jamie tucks her face into Maggie’s arm, suddenly weepy. “Please let Alex be part of our family, we love her.”

Maggie squats down, gathering Jamie into her arms to console her as she looks up at Alex with a smile. Alex smiles back, tears shining in her eyes.

The Judge watches them, a fond smile on his own features. Once he’s given them a moment, he addresses Alex. “Alex, do you remember the oath?”

“I do.” Alex nods. Alex squats down, Maggie turning Jamie so the girl faces Alex. Maggie’s hands rest on Jamie’s hips from behind her; chin resting on the girl’s shoulder as they both look at Alex. Alex gathers both of Jamie’s hands in hers, taking a deep breath.

 “I love you so much, Jamie Sawyer, and I want you to be my daughter, forever.” Alex’s voice cracks as she swears to Jamie in front of the judge. Jamie’s eyes well with tears as she lunges forward into Alex arms, nodding into her neck. “I love you, Mommy.” Alex stands, Jamie in her arms and Maggie standing at their side, as they all turn to the Judge.

The Judge smiles, signing the paper before him. “That’s all I needed to hear. Alexandra Danvers, I am pleased to announce you are, now and forever, Jamie Sawyer’s legal co-parent. Jamie, Alex is your Mommy forever.”

Alex’s hand flies up to her mouth as she chokes back a sob while Jamie does sob. Maggie presses a kiss to Alex’s shoulder, trailing a hand along Jamie’s back. When Alex’s body starts shuddering in held back sobs, Maggie takes Jamie into her arms, giving Alex a moment to wipe the tears and mascara streaming down her face. 

Alex’s heart clenches as she watches Maggie whispering softly into the little girl’s ear, whatever secret she’s sharing with Jamie leaving _her daughter_ laughing finally instead of crying. Jamie nods at whatever Maggie’s told her before jumping down from Maggie’s embrace, running over to Eliza, who hands Jamie a piece of construction paper.

Jamie runs back, handing the paper off to Alex. “Happy Mother’s Day, Mommy.”

Alex takes the card in trembling hands, her fingers trailing over the words _Happy Mother’s Day_ written in crayon scrawl. She opens the card and cries all over again as she reads: _I’m really happy you and Mama are my mommies. I love you to the moon and back. Jamie_ in what Alex recognizes as Jamie’s neatest handwriting. On the other fold of the card is a taped photo Alex had never seen before; of her and Jamie sleeping in bed after Jamie first said _I love you_.

“This is the best card I’ve ever gotten.” Alex smiles as she kisses Jamie’s cheek. “I love you to the moon and back, baby.” Jamie beams before running off towards Jeremy. Alex turns to Maggie, kissing her soundly. “She’s adorable.” Alex teases, tossing out her own callback to many moons ago.

“You say that now.” Maggie teases back, arms snaking around Alex’s waist. 

“I can’t believe I officially have a daughter with you.” Alex wonders aloud, watching as Jamie spins happily with Jeremy. Maggie smiles up, pressing a kiss to Alex’s lips. “We’ve had a daughter together this whole time, babe. Official or not.” 

Before Alex can respond, Jamie leaps back into Alex’s arms, wrapping both Maggie and Alex into a hug. “The Judge let me bang the gavel! This is the best day ever!” Jamie squeals.

Maggie and Alex both lean in, peppering Jamie’s cheeks with endless kisses as the little girl squirms, all three blissfully unaware of James snapping their first photo together as a legal family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's all, folks. 
> 
> Hope ya'll enjoyed.


	7. Bonus: First Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First Christmas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonus Chapter, because I am alone on Christmas Eve & Christmas. Which, many moons ago, was my favorite holiday (NOT because of the religious undertones) but has since lost all its magic thanks to a little thing called life.
> 
> I needed fluff today. Badly.
> 
> Merry Christmas to those who celebrate. I hope you’re surrounded by loved ones, cheer, and hope.

Christmas comes about 9 months into Alex’s relationship with Maggie. Alex intends to spend it with _her girls_ , but a sudden snowstorm in Midvale during her quick visit back to her childhood home threatens to leave her stranded there for Christmas.

When Alex calls Maggie and Jamie to warn them there’s a chance she won’t make it home for the holiday, Jamie says _it’s okay, I understand_ but the selfie Maggie sends her when the phone call ends of a weepy Jamie in Maggie’s arms suggests Jamie _understands, but is devastated all the same._

With a few pulled strings and a superhero for a sister, Alex sneaks into bed with Maggie around 3 am Christmas morning, molding her body around Maggie’s as Maggie sighs, tugging Alex’s arm tighter around her waist.

“Way to show me up, Danvers. She’s gonna be so stoked to see you she may not even open her presents.” Maggie whispers. 

“Sorry.” Alex whispers back as she drops a kiss into Maggie’s hair. Maggie flips around, hand drifting up to Alex’s cheek. “Don’t be -” Maggie replies sincerely, kissing her before continuing, “-I’m glad you’re home.”

“Me too.” Alex agrees. She drops one more kiss to Maggie’s lips before Maggie tucks herself into Alex’s chest, both women drifting off to sleep.

\---

Alex wakes up to a hand on her face and a knee to her rib later that morning as Jamie crawls on top of her and Maggie.

“You’re here! It’s a Christmas miracle!” Jamie squeals as she stares down Alex with glee. Maggie props herself up on her elbow, smirking as she watches the scene before her.

“You hear that, babe? You’ve dethroned _Christ.”_ Maggie teases Alex as she tickles Jamie, the girl bucking and giggling in her arms.

Alex huffs, bashful at the adoration. Maggie gets a few more tickles in before she stops, letting Jamie catch her breath. Once she does, Jamie turns, forehead pressing to Alex’s. “I waited for you to give Mama her present, can we do it now?”

“Yup. You know where it is.” Jamie scrambles out of the bedroom as Maggie looks to Alex. Touched, albeit confused.

“We went shopping for you in October.” Alex explains, sitting up to take Maggie’s hand. “She was SO excited to finally surprise you with a present you didn’t have to take her to get.”

Maggie looks floored, her free hand running through her hair. Jamie’s back 30 seconds later, leaping into the bed and almost taking Maggie out in a tackle.

“Merry Christmas, Mama.” She smiles as she thrusts the messily wrapped present into Maggie’s hand. Maggie opens the gift with trembling hands, gasping as she looks at the understated but beautiful gold necklace in the box.

“Oh, baby.” Maggie wonders aloud, tears in her eyes. “it’s beautiful, thank you.”

Jamie wraps her arms around Maggie’s neck, blushing as Maggie kisses her cheek. “Alex helped me!”

Maggie smiles, leaning over to kiss Alex. “Thank you, too.”

“There’s more!” Jamie exclaims as she bounces on the bed. “You gotta stay here. Lex and I are making special breakfast for you!” Jamie doesn’t wait for a response as she darts out of the room again.

“Alex...” Maggie sighs, unshed tears finally falling. Alex leans in to kiss her cheek. “Don’t _Alex_ me. This is all Jamie’s idea, I’m just helping. I may have dethroned _Christ_ but you’re her _God_.”

Maggie lets out a wobbly laugh, placing her gift on the bed and moving the sheets off her. “At least let me help.” She insists, shifting in the bed to get up. Alex throws the sheets back over Maggie before taking the necklace into her hands. “Maggie, you don’t have to do it alone anymore. Let us spoil you. Please.”

Maggie wipes her eyes, head shaking in awe. “I love you.” Maggie breathes out.

“You too. Forever.” Alex echoes, sweeping Maggie’s hair back to put the necklace on her before dropping a kiss to Maggie’s neck. “I’m gonna go help Jamie, you relax. We’ll be back in a bit.”

Maggie nods, touching the necklace on her neck as she falls back into Alex’s pillow, overwhelmed but _loved_.


	8. Bonus: Proposal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex proposes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ever need to write your way out of some shit? 
> 
> I wasn’t planning on doing anything else in this world. Between writers block and hating my own writing and hating how Supergirl character-assassinated Maggie & Alex, I was so sure I’d wiped my hands clean of this (and writing, period).
> 
> But then, things in my life got really hard. Then they got really sad. And then the overwhelming bleakness and crushing grind of existence settled in.
> 
> And then all of a sudden, I found myself putting together this snippet, because if my life is in irreparable shambles, there’s no reason why fictional characters’ lives should be in shambles, too. 
> 
> This chapter makes reference to things that happened in chapters 1 and 6. And maybe another one? I can't remember. So maybe reread through - but you don't have to, to get the gist.
> 
> So, long story short: Enjoy. 
> 
> I can’t promise I’ll ever have it in me to write again after this one. Keep writing for each other though.

It’s well after three in the morning when Alex finally slinks through the front door, bone dead tired after a marathon 36-hour _killer alien on the loose_ spree. Though she hasn’t eaten in over 18 hours, she bypasses the kitchen in favor of the bedroom for now, taking the stairs up two at a time. Coming off her hellish ordeal, she’s more than eager for the _home_ she’ll find waiting in bed for her.

30 seconds later, her heart melts when she finally comes face to face with the what she’s missed most over the past few days: Jamie tucked into Maggie’s side and drooling onto Maggie’s neck, both women fast asleep. Alex gingerly sits beside Maggie, pressing a gentle kiss to Maggie’s forehead. Maggie blinks awake, offering a sleepy smirk.

“National City still stands?” Maggie sighs while tightening her grip around Jamie’s shoulder.

“Mhmm.” Alex affirms, leaning over Maggie to kiss Jamie’s temple. The movement causing Jamie to burrow closer into Maggie in response. 

“Did you eat? I left a plate for you in the fridge”. Maggie whispers around a yawn.

“I will in a bit.” Alex promises, hand reaching out to tuck Maggie’s hair behind her ear before coming to rest on Maggie’s cheek. She gazes at Maggie for a beat before leaning down for a proper kiss. After pulling back, she throws a quick glance at Jamie before speaking again, her voice barely audible. “I- it got a dicey tonight. There was a moment before Kara got there when – I thought– you know what, it doesn’t matter, I’m fine.” Alex trails off with a wave. 

Maggie nods knowingly, silently prodding Alex to finish her thought. Which she does. “I…just – if it had ended differently, you’d know did everything I could, right? If there’s ever a day I don’t come home, you’ll know I _really_ tried to?”

“Sweetheart…” Maggie exhales, tugging Alex’s shirt with her free hand so Alex falls against her prone frame. Her hand cradles Alex’s head, lips pressing to Alex’s forehead. “You're a badass, Danvers. No matter what happens, you'll always be my badass.”

“Even if I die on you?” Alex whispers.

“Well I certainly wouldn’t be a _fan_ of that outcome -” Maggie starts, her voice thick with emotion. She pauses to press another kiss to Alex’s forehead. “-but even then.”

Alex props her head in her own hand, wiping a tear from Maggie’s cheek. She laughs when Maggie wearily adds, “Don’t do anything to test the truth of that statement though, okay?”

“I love you.” Alex breathes out in absence of promising something she can’t guarantee.

“You too. Forever.” Maggie echoes.

Jamie shifts again, her hair falling messily in her face. Alex reaches over to sweep it out of her eyes, smiling when Jamie softly mewls in her sleep. “Do you think she realizes how much I love her, too?”

Maggie snorts, nuzzling her cheek against Jamie’s head. “You don’t know how to do subtle, Al. Trust me. She knows.” Maggie teases in answer, though nothing could hide the affection dripping behind her words.

////

The next morning, Alex pads into the kitchen to find Maggie over the stove flipping pancakes with her sous chef, Jamie, on a stool next to her, supervising. Alex wraps her arms around Jamie from behind, peppering her cheeks with kisses as Jamie squeals.

“No kisses, Mommy! I’ve gotta watch the pancakes! It’s my job!”

“Sorry, kiddo. Proceed.” Alex drops a final kiss to Jamie’s hair, making sure she’s balanced on the stool again before moving over to kiss Maggie’s shoulder, hand trailing along Maggie’s waist as she slides out of the way. “Tryin’ to feed an army, babe?” Alex gestures to the massive pile of pancakes next to the stove while she gathers silverware for the kitchen table.

“If that’s what you’re calling yourself, now.” Maggie jokes back.

“Har. Har. Again, I’d like to remind you I grew up with an alien for a sister. This –“ Alex gestures wildly to her stomach “-is her fault.”

Maggie reaches out with one arm when Alex passes behind her again, halting Alex’s progress and craning her neck to press a chaste kiss to Alex’s lips. “Your bottomless pit is only the fourth most impressive thing about you.”

“What’re the first three?” Alex wags her eyebrows.

Maggie chuckles, ignoring the question. “Go set the table, Alex.” 

////

After breakfast, Alex pushes her plate to the side. She runs her hand through her hair before wringing her hands together, suddenly serious. “I think we need to talk.”

“Am I in trouble?” Jamie asks, voice wavering, crushed at the prospect of disappointing her favorite person.

“Oh, no! God, no!” Alex reaches out to grab Jamie’s forearm, soothing. “Sorry baby, I didn’t mean to scare you. I’m just really nervous.”

Jamie nods but still looks uneasy, climbing into Maggie’s lap for comfort. Maggie presses a kiss to Jamie’s head with a glint in her eye; confident she knows where she’s going.

“I’m not mad, at all.” Alex reassures as she pulls a piece of paper out from her back pocket and slides it in front of Maggie and Jamie. She points down to it as she continues. “Last night after I-" Alex pauses as she meets Maggie's eye. The  _after I almost died_ goes unspoken. " - got back from the field, I asked J’onn for this form.”

Alex can see the wheels turning in Maggie’s head as she quickly scans the form and recalculates her assumptions, but can tell Jamie needs a little help understanding what’s about to happen. Alex reaches out across the table, tilting Jamie’s chin up gently to meet her gaze. “Remember how you and Mama had to have a special talk with J’onn so you could come visit me at the DEO?” 

“Yup.”

“Well, that was just for civilian clearance. Family members go through an extra step, which is what this paper is for and…” Alex trails off, clearing her throat. “I want to fill your names in these blanks. You’ve been my family for a long time now, but I want to make it permanent. I don’t want anyone to ever doubt how much I love you both.”

Both Sawyer women gape, stunned silent, as Alex stands and walks over to a lesser-used kitchen cabinet, pulling out two jewelry boxes. She rejoins Maggie and Jamie at the table, opening both boxes and placing them on top of the paper and in front of the women before her.

Maggie gasps. Jamie’s eyes well with tears. Alex continues, ”Maggie, I want to be your wife _so badly._ ” She nudges the box with an engagement ring in it towards Maggie, before turning her attention to Jamie. _“_ And Jamie, I want to adopt you so the world knows you have two parents who adore you _so much_.” She finishes, nudging the box with a kid sized necklace in it forward.

Maggie opens her mouth to finally respond but Alex grabs her hand, halting her with a gentle squeeze. “But it doesn’t matter what I want. It matters what you -“ Alex gestures between Maggie and Jamie “-want. You both should decide, as a unit, if my proposal to be in your lives forever is something that works for  _your_ family, because you were already a family before me and it’s unfair of me to change the game without giving you time to chat about it first, as a family.” Alex taps her fingers on the table as she pushes back. “So, I’m gonna go sit in the living room and let you discuss amongst yourselves. Take your time.”  

///

10 minutes pass and Alex grows more anxious by the second. Her head hangs in her hands, until she hears a slight coughing. She looks up, chewing her lip as she stares up at Jamie and Maggie, who blink back down at Alex, expressions unreadable. Both women holding their respective proposal jewelry in their hands, rather than wearing it properly.

Alex can’t hide the terror that washes over her at the implications of the scene before her. It doesn’t look promising. “What’d you decide?” Alex breathes out.

“Nothin' yet.” Jamie responds as she sinks into the couch next to Alex.

Alex’s face crumbles, but before she can spiral out of control, Maggie sits down on Alex’s other side, bumping Alex’s shoulder with her own. “Family decisions can only be made when all members of the family are present.” Maggie smiles.

“Oh.” Alex exhales, a glimmer of hope seeping back in.

Maggie shifts sideways on the couch, facing Alex as her hand comes to rest at the base of Alex’s neck, fingers dancing along her skin. Soothing. “You’ve told us what you want. Now, Jamie and I would like to tell you what we want.”

Jamie slumps a little into Alex. “I want you to be my mommy for real.” Jamie states shyly as she stares at her lap, playing with the necklace in her hands.

Maggie smiles fondly at Jamie before verbalizing her own wish list. ”I want you to adopt Jamie, too. And, not to be demanding here but-” Maggie pauses, hand dropping from Alex’s neck to gather Alex’s hand into her own, “-I also want you to be my wife.” Maggie smirks as Alex lets out a shaky breath.

“Anything else you want from me?” Alex laughs, relieved. 

“Nah, that’s enough for now.” Maggie lifts Alex’s hand to press a kiss to her knuckles. “So, now that everyone has said what they want, all of which involve a high in demand Alex Danvers, I think we’ve reached a decision.” Maggie pauses, nodding at Jamie.

Jamie takes the cue, grabbing Alex’s hand out of Maggie’s grasp and placing the necklace in it. “Can you put it on me? Please?" 

Alex lets out a choked sob. “Of course.” Alex’s hands shake as she clasps the necklace around Jamie’s neck. Once secured, Jamie lunges into Alex, enveloping Alex in a tight hug.

“I can’t believe you tricked me!” Jamie exclaims as she squeezes Alex’s cheeks together. “I thought only Mama was getting somethin’ pretty!”

Alex laughs, leaning over to stage whisper in Jamie’s ear, jutting her thumb in Maggie’s direction. “Don’t worry, I tricked Mama, too. She thought only _you_ were getting pretty jewelry. I wanted you _both_ to be surprised.”

“Well you did a good job, because I was _super_ surprised. You’re sneaky!”

“Thank you!” Alex cries out as she turns to Maggie. “See?! I can totally do subtle.”

Maggie rolls her eyes, dropping a kiss to Alex’s cheek. “Yes, dear. You’re the stealthiest agent in all the land. But if you don’t mind, I’d rather this-“ she gestures between them, “-not be subtle.” Maggie drops the engagement ring into Alex’s hand, taking a deep breath.

“So, what do you say? Want to make it official, fiancée?” Maggie asks, her voice cocky but her trembling left hand giving her away. Alex slips the ring on Maggie’s finger, smiling into the kiss Maggie gives her in response.

Jamie claps as she flops into Alex’s lap, hair spilling out into Maggie’s lap as Maggie threads her fingers through the tresses. “You were right, Mama!”

Maggie furrows her brow, confused. “ ‘bout what, baby?” 

“Before I met Mommy, you told me she was pretty special. And now she’s in our family forever! You were right!”

Alex cocks her head at Maggie, the question written all over her face. Maggie blushes, refusing to meet Alex’s gaze and instead fixating on her own movements as she swipes her thumb across Jamie’s brow. Her answer soft and reverent. “Yeah, I was right, wasn’t I?”

And though Alex doesn’t know quite what the reference is, she gives Maggie a pass, opting to drop a kiss on her blushing bride-to-be’s cheek instead.

Because Alex has to admit: having this, forever? Feels pretty special.


	9. Midvale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex brings Jamie and Maggie to Midvale.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t have a mother and I will likely never be a mother. Though these things are absent from my life, I recognize their importance in lives. And thus, in honor of Mother’s Day, please have this chapter about mothers being mothers and loving their children, biological or otherwise. And other types of love as well.
> 
> (Also, please pretend I posted this in time for Mother’s Day - even though the fic technically isn't about Mother's Day, itself)
> 
> In terms of where this exists in time, I’m not sure the months match up to what I’m forcing the timeline to be here but imagine this slides into the space right after the first "I love you" (chapter 4).

A few weeks after Jamie meets Kara, Eliza demands Alex bring the Sawyers to Midvale because _“it’s unfair your sister’s met your family but I haven’t.”_

So, the Thursday before Mother’s Day, Jamie, Maggie and Alex cram into the car and journey towards Midvale for a long weekend. Jamie asks Alex no less than 100 questions about Eliza throughout the drive, the little girl’s questions becoming more panicked the closer they get to their destination.

“What’s with the Spanish inquisition, Jay?” Maggie asks softly, turning in the passenger seat to look back at Jamie. 

“I want to know things so I don’t embarrass Lex” Jamie answers even softer in response.

“Oh, honey…” Maggie grabs Jamie’s hand, squeezing tightly. She opens her mouth to continue but before she can, she feels Alex maneuvering the car to the shoulder. “Babe, what’re you doing?”

Alex looks at Maggie, eyes shimmering with tears as she cuts the engine and awkwardly climbs over the center console and into the back seat. Alex hastily unbuckles Jamie’s seatbelt and gathers the little girl into her lap, her forehead coming to rest against Jamie’s.

“I will _never_ be ashamed of you, baby. Never, ever, ever. I need you to hear me when I say that.” Alex pulls her head back, forcing Jamie to meet her gaze with a gentle finger under the little girl’s chin. “Got it?”

Jamie nods, ducking her head into Alex’s neck. Alex drops a kiss to the top of Jamie’s head before her cheek comes to rest where she’d just dropped the kiss.

“I’m scared your mom won’t like me” Jamie whispers against Alex’s skin.

Alex presses another kiss to Jamie’s head. “I know you are, but can I tell you a secret?”

Jamie looks up, curious. Alex catches Maggie’s eye with a teasing smirk. “Mama’s even MORE scared of my mom.”

“What! That’s not possible. Mama’s not scared of anything!”

Maggie rolls her eyes, crawling into the backseat as well. She wraps an arm around Alex’s shoulder, tucking a strand of Jamie’s hair behind her ear with her free hand. “I’m not _scared_ of her. I’m meeting a woman who has a superhero for a daughter and a brilliant nerd for another daughter and I’ve got a really cute kid who wins over everyone in a 30-mile radius.” Maggie pauses, a shade of self-consciousness coming through as she finishes, “I’m just _aware_ of my competition, is all _.”_

Alex smirks, leaning over to kiss Maggie’s temple before addressing the little girl in her arms. “Whaddya think, kiddo? Think Mama’s got a reason to be scared?”

“Of course not! Mama’s the best! Dr. Danvers is gonna like her a lot.”

“I agree.” Alex smiles, jiggling her legs playfully as the movement jostles Jamie in her lap. “But if you don’t think Mama should be scared, doesn’t that mean _you_ shouldn’t be scared, either?”

“I guess…” Jamie chews her lip, before looking at Maggie. “How ‘bout this, Mama. I’ll be brave for you if you be brave for me. Deal?”

“Deal.” Maggie sticks out her pinky, hooking it with Jamie’s and offering a firm shake. 

////

Jamie falls asleep a few miles outside of Midvale and when Alex explains to Eliza upon arrival that the eight year old had tuckered herself out in an anxious spiral, Eliza insists on letting Jamie sleep for as long as she needs. Maggie carries her lump of a child into the house and, rather than deposit Jamie in an unfamiliar bedroom, lets Jamie sleep against her chest in the living room.

It’s how Jamie wakes up, 20 minutes later.

“Mama, stop movin’ I'm sleepin’.” Jamie mumbles into Maggie’s chest, grunting when Maggie chuckles, jostling her further.

“Sorry, baby. Now that you're awake though, can you say hi, please?”

Jamie burrows her face into Maggie’s neck, her eyes still squeezed shut. “We’re here?”

“Yup.”

“Oh no.” Jamie whimpers, curling into Maggie further. “Does Dr. Danvers think I’m rude for bein’ asleep when she met me?” Jamie whispers as a tear slips out.

Maggie smiles, pressing a kiss to Jamie’s forehead and winking at Eliza across the way. “No, she doesn’t. In fact, she specifically asked me not to wake you up.”

Jamie finally pops an eye open, wearily looking over to Alex. “Never, ever, ever?” Jamie asks for confirmation, lip wobbling.

Alex reaches out to wipe the tear from Jamie’s cheek, smiling. “Never, ever, ever.” Alex nods towards her mother and Jamie turns against Maggie’s chest to look at Eliza for the first time.

Jamie bites her lip, facing her fears. “Hi, Dr. Danvers I’m really sorry I was asleep when I met you.”

“Oh, sweetie, that's okay. I get tired on long car rides, too.” Eliza soothes. “And you don't have to call me Dr. Danvers. Eliza is fine.”

Jamie looks up to Maggie for approval. Maggie nods. “You can call her whatever she wants to be called.”

“Okay.” Jamie agrees, sliding off Maggie’s lap to sit between Maggie and Alex. She kicks her feet against the couch as she looks at Eliza.

“Is this where Alex lived when she was 8 like me?” Jamie asks Eliza, though she really could’ve been asking anyone. 

“It is. See the crack in this lamp?” Eliza asks, pointing to the lamp next to her. Jamie nods. “My Alexandra was terrible at cartwheels when she was your age.”

Jamie laughs, clapping her hands. “That's why you're not supposta do cartwheels in the house, Lex!”

“I fixed it.” Alex grumbles, slouching.

“Yes, you did.” Eliza agrees fondly.   

“What else did Lex break!”

“Nope." Alex interjects as Eliza opens her mouth. "It’s bad enough you showed her – “ Alex points at Maggie, “- baby photos. Let me stay cool for this one, at least.” Alex wrestles Jamie into her side, laughing as Jamie squeals and bucks into Alex.

Eliza leans back in her chair, watching her daughter slip into a role she'd never seen her embrace with a soft smile. Alex grins back, sheepish, before slipping onto the edge of the couch and patting her back.

"Hop on, kiddo. I'll give you the grand tour." Jamie hops on, arms wrapping around Alex's neck as they stand.

"Mama, you comin'?" Jamie wonders.

"I'll catch the next tour and keep Eliza company for now; she knows what her house looks like." 

Alex smirks, leaning down to kiss Maggie’s cheek, lingering so Jamie can do the same, before galloping away.

"Your daughter was made for motherhood." Maggie sighs wistfully once Jamie and Alex are out of view.

Eliza hums in agreement. “It does seem to agree with her. I’ve never seen her quite this content.” Eliza pauses before adding earnestly, “I’m glad you’re here so I can finally thank you for giving my daughter the happy life she deserves." 

Maggie blushes, picking at her nails. “Oh, I didn’t do anything.”

Eliza leans forward, a knowing smile on her lips. “You’ve changed her life for the better, Maggie.”

“That’s all Jamie.” Maggie shrugs. 

Eliza shakes her head, pursing her lips, but ultimately opts to give Maggie a pass for now. “Speaking of Jamie, I was wondering if maybe Jamie and I could spend the day together tomorrow, to get to know each other? That is, of course, if she's comfortable with it. I just - " Eliza looks at Maggie. "I know it’ll take some time but eventually, I hope I get to be Grandma for her.”

Maggie gulps, biting her lip to keep it from wobbling. "Wow. I...” Maggie smiles as she runs her hand through her hair. "Jamie's been looking forward to meeting you so I think she'd really like that." 

"Good. Do you think she’ll want to come to the lab with me? Alex tells me she loves science, so it’ll be a lot easier for me to impress..." Eliza laughs as she waves herself off. "It doesn’t matter. I suppose I just thought Jamie would like to see a lab other than the DEO's." 

Maggie chuckles. "Jamie’s as big of a dork as your daughter is. Take her to your lab and you'll make her year."

As if on cue, Jamie comes barreling in, tackling Maggie as she rejoins her on the couch. "Alex showed me all the planets in the telescope and also where Krypton would be if it was still there. I can’t wait to tell Kara I saw her home kind of!"  

Eliza laughs softly, her face full of emotion as she watches Jamie. Maggie notices, shifting Jamie on the couch so she’s facing Eliza. "That’s pretty neat. Speaking of planets, Eliza and I were actually just talking about how much you love space.”

"You were?”

Alex’s eyebrow rises as she looks at her mother, settling on the couch next to Maggie.

Eliza nods, before turning her attention to Jamie. "I've been thermo-analyzing a rock, trying to pinpoint exactly which planet it comes from and I was hoping, since you love science so much, that maybe you’d want to come to my lab with me tomorrow to help me figure it out?"

Jamie's eyes bulge out of her head. "You want my help?"

"Alexandra says you're quite clever and I could _really_ use a helper."

Jamie looks up at Maggie, proud. "Can I go, Mama? Pleaseeeeee?"

"Of course, my little nerd." Maggie ruffles Jamie's hair, laughing.

“Yes! I’m so excited! Thank you, Eliza!” Jamie squeals, popping up to grab Eliza in an unprompted hug. Eliza’s eyes squeeze shut in happiness as she hugs Jamie back tightly back. Maggie leans sideways into Alex, sighing in relief as she watches how happy her daughter is in this moment.

///

"It's official. My daughter loves the Danvers' more than she loves me." Maggie sighs after Alex's closes the door once Eliza and Jamie have skipped off to work the next morning. 

"Or, the Sawyer women are that easy to woo." Alex winks, wrapping her arms around Maggie and sinking into a hug. 

Though they've spent time without Jamie in the almost year they've been dating, its the first time in a while they've been able to have adult time. After a long moment soaking in the silence, Alex breaks the quiet. "What do you want to do?"

Maggie smirks up at Alex, coy. "I was hoping you’d show me how you woo _this_ Sawyer woman. Say…in bed?”

//

"Mags, they're gonna be home soon. We should get dressed." Alex whispers against Maggie's hair later as they lay in her childhood bed. 

"I can't believe we spent the day like horny teens." Maggie pulls away from Alex’s chest, flopping onto her back as she stares at the ceiling.

Alex props herself up on her side, smirking down at Maggie. "Can you blame me? Teen Alex never got a chance to christen this bed. Adult Alex has to make up for lost time where she can.”

Maggie chuckles, but Alex catches the fact that Maggie’s smile is noticeably dimpled-free. "Everything okay?” Alex asks as she pulls Maggie closer, now lying face to face as they share a pillow.

Maggie hums, chewing her lip. Maggie glances down at their entwined hands before she quietly admits her thoughts. "Yesterday, Eliza and I were talking about deserving things and –“ Maggie pauses, her fingers moving to dance along Alex’s collarbone, before finally meeting Alex’s gaze. “I used to think I was enough for Jamie, you know? But...being here and seeing everything she missed out on? She got stuck with so little for so long because of me. I'm...I'm a terrible mom. She deserved better. She deserved all of this from the start."

Alex sighs, wrapping Maggie into a hug. "Jamie is polite and she's curious and she's sweet and she cares and she loves so hard and that's all because  _you_ taught her and helped her become those things. All by yourself. Jamie is an incredible little girl because she has an incredible woman showing her how to be one. And I need _you_ to hear me when I say that.”

Maggie sniffs as a few tears tumble down. “I just want her to be loved. She deserves to be loved.”

“She does. But baby, – “ Alex reaches out, putting a hand on Maggie’s cheek as she thumbs away the tears, “ – so do _you_.”

///

Later, Jamie rushes into the dining room where Alex and Maggie sit at the table, breathless but happy. "Mama! Eliza showed me all the rocks she has from Pluto and then she..." Jamie pauses as she looks at Maggie's face.

"What's wrong?" Jamie turns, growling at Alex. "What did you do to my Mama?"

Maggie smiles, reaching out to tuck hair behind Jamie’s ear. "Easy, tiger. You know Alex would never hurt us."

"Then why do you look sad?" Jamie asks, still glowering at Alex. 

"I missed you a lot. I'm so glad you had a good time with Eliza, though."

The answer seems to appease Jamie enough. "I had  _so_ much fun. Eliza’s really nice!" Jamie squeals as Maggie surreptitiously wipes her eye. Alex notices, shuffling her chair closer and rubbing her knuckle against Maggie’s thigh in silent support. "Oh! I made you somethin'!" Jamie continues, thrusting a rock into Maggie's hand. "Eliza taught me how to make rocks in this weird machine that was super loud! How cool is that! Science is awesome."

Alex scoops Jamie up, depositing Jamie into Maggie’s lap. "It's very awesome." 

Jamie looks up to Maggie's face. "I can make you something else if you don’t like it.”

“No, I love it, thank you.” Maggie chokes out, her voice cracking. 

Alex runs her hand down Jamie’s arm when Jamie turns to her, eyes filled with fear. “Mama's just a little sad she can't take you to Blue Springs like I can bring you to Midvale." 

"But I don’t even _want_ to go to Blue Springs. Everyone in Blue Springs is dumb and mean.”

That’s what breaks Maggie. Her head drops onto Jamie’s shoulder; body shuddering in held back sobs.

Jamie’s hand clumsily pats Maggie’s head while she looks at Alex forlornly. "Alex, help?!" 

Alex scoots even closer, arm wrapping around Maggie. "She's got a point, babe,” Alex whispers into their huddled space.

"I’m really happy here. I don’t wanna go anywhere else." Jamie adds, patting Maggie’s head again.

Maggie smiles, raising her head off Jamie’s shoulder, cheeks wet with tears. She drops a grateful kiss to Jamie’s cheek. "I’m glad you’re happy, baby. I love you.”

Jamie cuddles back against Maggie. “I love you too, Mama. A lot. So does Alex.”

“And Eliza.” Eliza chimes in as she approaches the table, dropping a cup of tea in front of Maggie before sitting next to her. She squeezes Maggie’s shoulder gently in support. Maggie’s hand comes up to cover Eliza’s in unspoken thanks.

“See! Who needs Blue Springs?” Jamie cheers.

“Smart girl.” Eliza compliments Jamie as Jamie blushes. “I’m going to start dinner. Want to help, Jamie?”

Jamie pulls back to look at Maggie, considering, before turning to Eliza. “Can I tell Mama about the cool day we had first, please?”

“Of course, sweetheart.” Eliza smiles, patting Maggie’s leg before standing.

“You're the best kid.” Alex whispers in Jamie’s ear before she leans in to kiss Maggie. After two quick pecks, Alex stands. “I’ll fill in for Jamie, Mom”. 

Eliza winces. “Sweetie…”

“It was one time. I burned the pasta ONE time.”

“Sure, the _pasta_ was once but what about –“

Alex interrupts, ushering Eliza towards the kitchen. “You made your point. I’ll _watch._ ” Alex turns back to playfully glare at Jamie over her shoulder when she hears Jamie’s giggles.

Once alone, Jamie settles back against Maggie side, playing with Maggie’s hair. “So, first the man at the front desk gave me a badge....”


	10. Wedding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maggie and Alex get married.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooooooo, surprise? Here’s another chapter I wrote in my head on my commute to work. Very unplanned but includes all the things I love: banter, love letters, Maggie Sawyer and happy endings for people who deserve them. 
> 
> Hope you don’t hate it. 
> 
> This one may have been my favorite to write, because it’s not strictly prose (prose isn’t my preferred style of writing). Please let me know if you enjoyed it or if this doesn't really make sense, because I kind of branched out in terms of unfolding the story in this one. 
> 
> Oh! Also, on a logistical note: I know there’s a super cool way to insert mocked up text conversations into this, but I’m not smart and I don’t code. So, you’re gonna get boring text messages at the bottom of this that don’t look stylized & are just the words because….you should really expect less from me, anyway. Use your imagination. 
> 
> Italics are Alex, bold italics are Maggie, throughout.

After Jamie’s adoption, things fall into a familial routine so comfortable and normal that Alex and Maggie forget they aren’t legally married.

Or, they would forget, if not for the incessant questions from Kara, Eliza, Winn, _even Brian,_ wondering when they’ll finally take a walk down the aisle.

After three years of relentless badgering, Alex and Maggie decide to make their life as wives legally binding, if only to put an end to all the well-intentioned pestering.

Neither woman minds making a promise of _forever_ in front of their family and friends, but both agree they’d prefer to exchange private and personal written vows before the wedding just to each other, rather than in front of the masses.

They enlist Jamie to act as the conduit for the transferring of the vows to preserve the sanctity of the whole  _“don’t see the bride before the wedding”_ tradition.

Maggie wonders what its says that her tween manages to sneak into and out of her hotel room so stealthily, but Maggie is impressed all the same when she emerges from her en-suite bathroom two hours before the wedding and finds a small envelope with her name written in Alex’s scraggly scrawl taped to her mirror.

Maggie bites her lip, opens the letter, and reads…

> _Maggie,_
> 
> _Sometimes, I worry you think I’m only with you because of how much I love our kid._
> 
> _Because I do. I love that stinker so, so much._
> 
> _But Mags, do you even_ see _how incredible you are? Your resiliency and strength, your kindness, your compassion…_
> 
> _Today is a happy day, so I don’t want to dwell too much on the sad. But I’m alluding to the sad because I need you to know I’m awed by how, through it all, you’ve stayed vibrant and witty and so beautiful_. _At your core, once you strip away that tiny but mighty exterior of yours, your heart has never hardened._
> 
> _You’re a goddamn superhero, and I say that as a woman who has a legitimate superhero for a sister._
> 
> _That’s not why I’m looking forward to the rest of my life with you, though._
> 
> _Today I get a lifetime of the sleepy morning cuddles you need before you’re ready to face the world. I get to kiss those adorable little birthmarks of yours that you cover up with makeup in public but allow me worship in private forever. I can’t believe I want daily doses of your charming-yet-infuriating sarcastic quips that I hope always makes my stomach flutter the way it does when you smirk up at me, all coy. But I do want it. Desperately. I want a lifetime of everything with you._
> 
> _I’m so grateful I get a lifetime with you._
> 
> _I really, really, really love you, Maggie Sawyer. The parts that are tied to Jamie and the parts that are just you._
> 
> _I’ll spend every day from here on out making good on my promise to stand by your side through anything life throws at us._
> 
> _As someone I adore once told me: ride or die._

Maggie runs a hand through her hair, letting out a shaky breath and hugging the letter to her chest. She sinks back into the couch for a moment, overwhelmed, before folding the letter carefully and tucking it into her tuxedo jacket for safekeeping.

///

Across the hall, a similar scene takes place when an envelope with Maggie’s sweeping script is slipped under Alex’s door. Alex unfolds her letter from Maggie with trembling hands and reads...

> **_Alex,_ ** ****
> 
> **_I can’t believe the stuttering, fumbling, endearing mess of a baby gay I met all those years ago becomes my wife today._ **
> 
> **_My wife._ **
> 
> **_I didn’t really think this day would come, if I’m being honest. Jamie and I had our thing, and that was all I needed. I was fine. Happy even._ **
> 
> **_But then you waltzed into my life and made me long for more._ **
> 
> **_Alex, watching you slip into motherhood so effortlessly….god, I was an absolute goner from the moment you accepted Jamie’s invitation to her soccer game so breezily, a mere three hours after you’d been pacing outside our door with clammy hands, terrified to meet her._ ** ****
> 
> **_But it’s not just about how wonderful you are with our daughter._ **
> 
> **_I fell in love with how respectful you’ve been to me,_ to us _, this whole time._**
> 
> **_I fell in love with how gentle you are behind all that federal agent bravado you exude._ **
> 
> **_How good you are in bed. (Okay, fine. Not that. I’m not that shallow. But seriously, we should acknowledge: the sex is incredible)._ **
> 
> **_It’s about your freakishly brilliant brain and your fiercely protective nature._ **
> 
> **_It’s about the way you’ve let me in when you’ve spent most of your life keeping everyone out._ **
> 
> **_I didn’t think I needed a partner in life, but now, I can’t imagine life without you as my partner. I’m so glad that, as of today, I never have to imagine life without you as my partner._ **
> 
> **_Today, I get to stand before our friends and family and vow to spend the rest of my life falling asleep next to your drool puddles and waking up next to your impressive bedhead. I’ll stand there and voluntarily agree to hemorrhage money feeding that bottomless pit of yours; to spend all my evenings curled up with you watching shows you insist you’ll stay awake for but never do._ **
> 
> **_After today, no one will question where our strong-willed daughter gets her nature because we’ll be at parent teacher conferences together and it’ll be clear she gets it from my wife._**
> 
> **_(I can’t believe I landed myself a babe like you. Talk about swoon)._ **
> 
> **_Really, though: The life we’ve built together is all I want._ **
> 
> **_You’re all I want for the rest of my life. Drool and all._ **
> 
> **_I can’t believe I’m lucky enough to have you and Jamie by my side for the rest of my days._ **
> 
> **_I hope you know how much you mean to me, Alex Danvers. I love you. Forever._ **

 

Alex wipes a tear from her cheek as she picks up her phone from the table beside her. She lets out breathy laugh while she jots out a quick message to Maggie.

 

_The sex is pretty great._

**_Really?_ **

**_I say all those nice things about how deeply my love runs and_ that’s _your take away, Danvers?_**

_That my wife agrees our sex is really hot? Yeah._

_**I’m not your wife.** _

_I know. I’m fixing that today._

_Or at least I hope I am, otherwise I’m very overdressed right now._

**_You’re not overdressed._ **

**_I’m pretty excited to see you in your dress, actually._ **

**_I’m with Jamie right now and she says: Mom looks really pretty but a little sweaty._ **

_Ugh. Whyyyy. Why can’t either of you say anything without making it a joke?_

_That’s what she gets from_ you _._

**_Aw baby, I happen to prefer you sweaty, so the image is definitely workin’ for me._ **

_I’m ignoring you now._

_**On my wedding day? How dare you!** _

_Oh my god why are you like this._

_**You’re being so rude to the bride right now.** _

**_Al?_ **

**_I was setting you up for a joke about how you’re the bride, too._ **

**_Come on that woulda been funny._ **

**_Okay, fine. FINE. But if you’re still ignoring me later and don’t say I do, I’m gonna be pissed._ **

_I can’t wait to say I do. I’m ignoring you until then, though._

_**If you must.** _ ****

**_I love you._ **

_I love you, too._

_**Hah! I knew you wouldn’t be able to ignore me for that long.** _

**_I bet you just did that cute little exasperated sigh you do._ **

**_I’m right, aren’t I?_ **

**_I’m taking your silence as evidence I’m right, Alexandra._ **

**_I’m sending Jamie over for a welfare check._ **

**_Babe? Jamie hasn’t texted me proof of wife._ **

**_(See what I did there? Proof of life. Proof of wife)_ **

**_Now I’m worried you either don’t love me anymore or you’re dead._ **

**_I swear if an alien killed you on our wedding day._ **

**_mission accomplished mom I took mama’s phone away. you win._ **

_Thanks, kid. She called you a traitor, didn’t she?_

**_Yup but its okay it was so funny. she didn’t see me comin’ I did it just like you showed me._ **

_Proud of you. Tell Mama I still love her but she needs to seek professional help._

_**Ok.** _

_///_

Later, at the ceremony, Alex intentionally pauses when the Officiant asks if Alex would like to take Maggie as her wife.

Maggie glares at her, teasing, until Alex finally caves with a laugh and a wink. She says _I do_ and surges forward.

She kisses Maggie as if she’ll never stop.

She never wants to stop.

 


	11. Bonus: College

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jamie surprises Maggie with a visit home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No matter how old we get, sometimes all we want is our parents (and if we don't have parents, sometimes all we wish for are parents). 
> 
> Written in a cathartic rush.

Ever since the 1st grade, the year Maggie adopted Jamie and became _Mama,_ Jamie’s routine had been the same: on the first day of school, she’d climb atop her mother at an ungodly hour in eager anticipation.

Eventually, Alex came along and mother became _plural,_ but the tradition stuck all the same.

As such, Maggie should’ve anticipated the 5 am limb to her hip the morning Jamie was due to leave for college.

And yet, she did not.

“Jesus kid, aren’t you too old to be climbin’ all over us?” Maggie groans, but still shifts to accommodate Jamie into her side.

Jamie smiles as nestles in. “Some things never change, Mama.”

“Some things do. You used to run into my arms _from_ nightmares. Now, you _are_ a nightmare." 

“Pfft.” Jamie huffs as she flips over, rolling into Alex’s arms.

“Awww, I’m sorry, I take it back, you’re a _dream_.” Maggie teases, dropping kisses all over the back of Jamie’s head as the 18-year-old squirms in Alex’s embrace, laughing.

“Shhhhh…I’m having a moment with my favorite mother right now.”

Alex sticks her tongue out over Jamie’s head, victorious, as Maggie gasps, her hand flying dramatically up to her chest. “My own flesh and blood has betrayed me.”

Jamie shifts, glancing at Maggie over her shoulder. “I don’t share blood with you.”

Maggie waves her off with a shrug. “It’s a metaphor. Don’t worry, you’ll learn about those in college.”

Jamie flops onto her back, grabbing Maggie’s hand and giving it a squeeze before she releases it. Jamie sighs softly, staring up at the ceiling, turning a little somber. “There’s gonna be a different roof over my head tonight. This is so….weird.”

Alex and Maggie both turn onto their sides, staring down at their teen sandwiched between them. Alex’s hand reaches out to smooth Jamie’s hair out of her face. “It’ll be a good weird. You’re gonna love college.”

“Maybe, but….” Jamie trails off, bouncing a little like a beached whale before continuing, “My dorm mattress is gonna suck a lot.”

Maggie looks over to Alex, tossing her a wink before addressing Jamie. “Don’t knock college mattresses until you’ve tried ‘em. My college mattress held up great.”

“Oh, you’re so gross, Mama.”

Alex laughs, dropping her forehead to Jamie’s temple, stage whispering in her ear, “Don’t be fooled. That mattress only got action because she was too lazy to wake up and go to class.”

“Excuse me. I heard that!” Maggie cries.

“I wanted you to.” Alex retorts.

Jamie laughs along, kissing Alex’s cheek and then kissing Maggie’s cheek before sitting up in bed and patting both women on their hips.

“Well, _this_ Sawyer is gettin’ out of bed to finish packing.” She climbs over Maggie, intentionally clumsily, as Maggie lets out a loud _oof_.

“You okay?” Alex asks Maggie once Jamie has clambered out of the bedroom.

Maggie shakes her head _no_ , biting her lip as her stoic façade slips into one of sheer heartbreak.

“Oh, sweetheart…” Alex soothes as she collects Maggie into her arms.

“I always knew she’d grow up but I didn’t know it’d suck this much when she did.” Maggie sobs into Alex’s chest as Alex grips her tightly.

“I know, baby.” Alex presses a kiss to the top of Maggie’s head. She looks up when she hears a noise from their bedroom doorframe, smiling sadly as Jamie peeks her head in, sheepish, clearly having heard her mother’s cries.

Alex gestures Jamie forward to rejoin them on the bed.

Jamie crawls in, arms wrapping around Maggie’s waist. “Mama, please don’t cry. I’m gonna log so many frequent flier miles with Air Supergirl you won’t even have a chance to miss me.”

Maggie lets out a strangled laugh, kissing Jamie’s cheek when she turns around to gather Jamie into her arms.

“Miss you?! I’m worried how we’ll afford all the donuts this plan of yours requires.”

Jamie snorts, lifting her head up to look at Alex.

“Is she like this when you leave for training?”

“This?” Alex gestures at their embrace. “She’s playing it cool for you. She’s so much worse.” Alex teases, rolling into Maggie’s back and pressing a soothing kiss to Maggie’s jaw from behind.

////

Alex was right and Jamie _does_ end up loving college, but a month in, Jamie decides it’s time to surprise Maggie with long weekend visit home. Though it’s hard to fool a detective, Jamie and Alex devise a plan that’s sure to throw Maggie off their scent.

They ask Kara to pick Jamie up from her dorm at 6 am on a Thursday morning, which will get Jamie into National City right around the time Alex usually wakes up for her morning run. This way, when the front door opens once Jamie arrives home, Maggie will be none the wiser.

And later, rather than being awakened as usual with a kiss from Alex post morning run, Maggie will wake up to her daughter.

They keep Jamie’s upcoming visit a secret for two weeks until finally, its show time.

////

“Hi, Mom” Jamie whispers as approaches Alex from behind early that Thursday morning, cheek resting between Alex’s shoulder blades as she hugs her mother.

Alex beams, shifting around in the stool. She cups Jamie’s cheek, smirking. “Who is this adult standing before me and what have you done with my baby?”

Jamie scoffs. “You’re so dramatic. We FaceTimed yesterday, you know what I look like.”

  
Alex just laughs, squeezing Jamie’s cheek before addressing Kara.

“Thanks for picking her up.” Alex nudges a donut towards Kara, shifting a little as she accommodates Jamie nestling into her side. “For your troubles.”

“My niece is hardly trouble but-” Kara plucks the donut from the napkin before replying around a mouthful of food “-I’ll take the donut anyway.” Kara smirks before kissing Alex’s temple and drops a reassuring pat to Jamie’s shoulder. “Maggie’s gonna cry so hard when she sees you.”    

“I know. It’s gonna be so funny.” Jamie smirks as Kara laughs, shaking her head.

Kara ruffles Jamie’s hair. “Two peas in a pod, you and Maggie are.” She shoves the last of her donut in her mouth before heading towards the balcony. “I’ll leave you to it. Thanks for the donuts.” 

///

Alex and Jamie settle on the couch to catch up over coffee while they wait for Maggie’s wake up time. Once their cups are drained, Alex pulls Jamie into her side, squeezing tightly as Jamie goes limp in her arms, a holdover habit from childhood, soaking in the hug.

“It’s Mama’s turn. Go be an alarm clock.”

“I’m home for 30 minutes and you’ve already got me doin’ your bidding.” Jamie quips, though the joy in her eyes suggests she’s beyond thrilled to do Alex’s bidding.

Jamie takes the steps two at a time, darting into her mothers’ room and jumping onto Maggie with impressive gusto for 7 am.

“Al, I swear to --” Maggie trails off as she opens one eye, both eyes popping open in shock when she finds Jamie’s smiling face staring back at her. “—God, what’re you doin’ here?” Maggie asks, tears springing in her eyes as she kisses Jamie’s forehead, pulling her into a bone-crushing hug.

“You lied. College mattresses blow-” Jamie sighs into Maggie’s chest, snuggling in before adding softly, “-so, I called in a favor because my back missed your bed.”

And in an uncharacteristically earnest moment, Maggie simply whispers back, “I missed _you.”_

Jamie chuckles, hugging Maggie tightly. “The bed thing is a metaphor, Mama.”

Maggie pokes at Jamie’s side. “Look at my baby all college educated now!” Maggie wipes a tear from her eye before pressing a relieved kiss to Jamie’s temple. “Your flight home cost me at least a dozen donuts, didn’t it?”

“Nah, I gave Aunt Kara five glazed when she got to my dorm so she’d fly faster and Mom shoved a Boston cream in her face when we got here. You’re only a half dozen in debt.” 

Maggie chuckles. “I guess you’re worth that.” Jamie smiles as she closes her eyes with a yawn while Maggie brushes Jamie’s hair off her face. “Why don’t you take a nap, baby?” Maggie soothes.

“But I wanna hang out with you and Mom.” Jamie whines even as she burrows deeper into the pillow.

“We’ll still be here when you wake up.” Alex interjects as she slips into the room and onto the bed, sitting on Jamie’s other side. Maggie sits up, taking the cup of coffee Alex offers her as she drops a grateful kiss to Alex’s lips.

When they pull back, Maggie rests her forehead against Alex’s for a moment, nudging Alex’s nose affectionately with her own before they both turn their attention down to their daughter as she protests.

“I’m good, really. I’m just gonna close my eyes while we talk, though, because what you’re doing –“ Jamie gestures up between her mothers before continuing “-is way too much for 7 am and also my eyes are kinda dry from all the wind.”

Maggie smirks knowingly as Alex gently scratches Jamie’s scalp.

Jamie lets out a content sigh before she continues her valiant napping resistance. “Tell me all the cool secret DEO stuff I’ve missed.” 

Alex chuckles, giving Jamie the download on everything that’s happened in the DEO over the past month, though it does nothing to prevent Jamie from snoring into the side of Maggie’s thigh less than five minutes into Alex’s recap.

///

When Jamie blinks awake two hours later, Maggie and Alex still flank her sides, true to their word.


End file.
